


Ice Cream For Two

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [33]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Homework, Ice Cream, Middle School AU, Modern AU, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 33 of the 100 days to say i love you prompt meme. Rickon/Shireen with the prompt: that's okay I bought two.





	

Rickon was nervous, he was not sure why he was so nervous for what was just a simple study session. Shireen was the smartest in their English class so having her to study with was good. Rickon did alright but he knew that with some help from Shireen would bring him over the edge. 

 

He shoved all his papers into his backpack along with his textbooks. It was probably too messy but he just wanted to head out so he did not care. He shouted to his mother that he was leaving before headed out of the house.

 

The boy was going to walk over to the Baratheon house. Their was a shortcut through the Manderly’s yard that would get him there faster. Still he knew that if he got caught he would get yelled at and chased out of the yard. He debated if it was worth it but as he walked past he saw three cars in the Manderly’s driveway. Knowing it was for the best he took the long way around.

 

As Rickon walked he saw the gas station on the way to the Baratheon house. He had his allowance and decided to go inside. He looked around to see what sorts of snacks they had at the gas station. Sure the Baratheon’s house would have snacks but they were always boring snacks. Shireen’s dad was always giving them boring snacks that were healthy and did not taste all that good. He would also want to tell his friend thank you for helping him to raise his grade in English class because he needed it.

 

The boy grabbed two individually wrapped ice cream bars and took them to the counter. Once he had paid he left with them in hand. They were cold in his hands but he still held onto them, not wanting to risk leaking ice cream onto his homework. He moved faster as he made his way to the Baratheon house, not wanting it to melt. Rickon made his way to the Baratheon house faster than he ever had before.

 

He transferred one of the packages of ice cream to hold with the other. With his free hand he gave a big knock before ringing the doorbell. A few moments later Shireen answered the door. As soon as she saw that it was him Shireen lit up, motioning for him to come in.

 

“Dad Rickon is here we’re going to go upstairs and study!” Shireen called out.

 

“You are not going upstairs alone with a boy, Shireen.” Stannis told his daughter.

 

The girl let out a displeased sound and spoke in an annoyed tone, “Dad seriously!”

 

“Wait we can go outside to your backyard. I brought ice cream.” Rickon told her, holding out one of the packages of ice cream for her.

 

Shireen smiled and took the package, “Thank you. Okay dad we’re going to the back porch!”

 

“Alright study hard.” Stannis told them from where he sat in his study. 

 

Shireen took Rickon’s hand and pulled him back through the house towards the back porch. The boy felt like his hands were clammy, why were they so clammy and his heart racing so fast? He did not think about it too much because they were suddenly back to the back porch. It was very nice, screened in with large cushiony seats and a working ceiling fan. Once they were back there Rickon set down his backpack before he sat in one of the seats.

 

Shireen looked at the ice cream she had before looking to Rickon. “Um….” She started, unsure of how to say it.

 

“What is it?” Rickon asked.

 

“I don’t really like strawberry ice cream- i’m sorry.” Shireen told him with a frown, feeling bad for denying a treat her friend had brought her.

 

“That’s okay I bought two. Do you like chocolate?” Rickon asked as he showed her the other. The girl nodded and the two of them switched ice cream. “That’s good because I like strawberry better anyways.”

 

“I like chocolate better. I guess it works out great for both of us.” Shireen told him with a smile. They both opened up their packages and started to eat their ice cream sandwiches.

“Are you studying?” Stannis asked after a few minutes.

 

The two of them quickly finished before laying out their books just in case he came to check.

 

“Of course dad we are working hard!” Shireen told him before smiling at Rickon.


End file.
